The Last Stand
by MangaJinx
Summary: The last days are coming. Dipper is missing. Creatures are lurking. Darkness is coming real fast. Secrets will be learned. But what will it be?(Sequel to Ultimate Gravity Falls)


**Chapter 1**

* * *

**AFMMBO'P M.L.V**

I groaned. I tried to move only to wince in pain so I stopped. I couldn't remember anything. My name, life, friends, family, etc. I opened my eyes to see where I was only to see there was nothing but small white sparkles everywhere. Just blank, floating in mid air. I felt so lonely, scared, depressed like I left someone or people in my life. The white sparkles started to disappear. One by one as the pain started to worsened. I wanted to die, but then something happened which made my eyes widened. Random letters started to appear.. wait no the random letters were forming a word. Wait... it's just random.

**AFMMBO** **MIBXPB YB XIFSB ****MIBXPB**

I tried to figure out what this was... but nothing came up to me. Then, I heard swirls happening behind me as I tried to look behind me. When did, I saw a triangle pyramid with arms and legs and one eye and a top hat floating towards me. I tried to get away but I couldn't. The more I move the pained gets worse than it already is. Then it started to glow with letters forming out of it. The letters became words like the one in front of me. I tried to look back more to see parts of it.

**FQ'P KLQ VLRO QFNE AFM~~~**

Then it floated to me and touched my forehead. My eyes started to get heavy. I was losing conscious. What's going on? Help me... please... anyone.

* * *

Thunder could be heard. Harsh raining. Strong winds. Every thing was happening so fast. It's been an hour since the fall happened and the Mystery Shack crew are still trying to find Dipper. Gideon was found... in a disturbing way. His neck was broken, blood coming out of his eyes, nose, ears. Bones all broken... but Dipper wasn't found at all. It was like he just disappeared from earth. Like Gideon just committed suicide.

Wendy and Mabel tried their best searching for Dipper. They didn't care about the storm. All they cared about was their lover/brother. Stan and Soos tired to stop them but they couldn't. They just continued to search no matter what they think about Dipper's status. Wendy's friends came over to help search, but they fled because of the rain. After another hour passed, Wendy and Mabel stopped and went to the Mystery Shack where Wendy's friends, Soos and Stan were. Right now they are talking about Dipper. Anything on how to find him or in a case, help him.

_Bam _"No Dipper didn't die" Wendy shouted at Robbie as she slammed her fist down on the table.

This got everyone's attention. Robbie put his arms up like he was caught by cops.

"Look Wendy, there's no evidence to what happened to Dipper. Why don't you just give up. Plus he's not worth it" Robbie explained getting mad faces back.

"That's bull Robbie" Tambry shouted at him. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now nor Mabel!"

"Yea bu~ oof" Robbie was caught off by a fist to the stomach.

"Look man, as much as I don't want to do this, we owe one to Dipper. He's our friend. No matter what you say just because you envy him on how successful he got Wendy got it" Lee said standing beside his friends.

Robbie's eyes widened then furrowed at them.

"Lee you son of a-" _Smack_

His eyes widened in shock again. Wendy slapped him at the with out him even realizing they moved up to him.

"Get Out Of Here Now" Wendy growled.

"But Wendy I-"

"Zip it. grrr Your not welcomed here anymore" Wendy growled.

Robbie gulped. He hasn't seen Wendy so angry at him before. He backed out to the door. Getting out of the shack. Once he was out, Wendy's back started to shake making everyone behind worry.

"Wendy, are you alright" Mabel asked.

Wendy turned around showing everyone she was crying shocking the males in the room.

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll find our brother. Plus he promised me that he would mar-" Mabel stopped before anyone could noticed what he promised.

"Thanks Mab_el zzzz_" Wendy snored lightly resting peacefully forgetting all of the troubles. Mabel looked to Tambry as she looked back at her. They both nodded as they carried Wendy.

Soos was the first to snap out of his thought.

"Whoa hey where are you going" he asked snappy all the males out of their thoughts.

Mabel and Tambry looked back at them.

"Were going to bring her in my room so they can sleep" Mabel replied leaving the room with Tamby and a sleeping Wendy.

"Awww you poor thing" Mabel said crying too running over to hug her with Tambry too. While the males in the room, well didn't know what to do, but stand still watching it all play out.

"I-I don't know what to do Mabel! Dipper was a loyal guy... now- now he's gone. We don't even know if he's dead, lost or anything at all" Wendy whimpered.

Luckily Mabel knew some soothing words to clam her down. And putting her to sleep.

* * *

Tambry and Mabel went back to the group after putting Wendy in bed in comfortable pajamas that was Mabel's. Thompson was the first to noticed them and asked them a question that was in everyone's head.

"Are we ever going to find Dipper? I- I mean that uh" he played with his thumbs as he looked down. Embarrassed.

Everyone looked at Mabel looking for an answer. They could see emotions such as Hope, Doubtful, Guilt, and sadness.

After a few minutes she looked back at them with a determined looked on her face.

"Yes we will because Dipper will have to be out there or I will have to drag his butt back here just to say sorry to Wendy for making her cry"

* * *

**There you go guys, the first Sequel Chapter for Ultimate Gravity Falls. I will work on this Sequel along the Prequel too. Sorry for the 2 month wait. School got harder, grades got worse, and got grounded too -.-**

**On the plus side I got my hands on League of Legends so yea ^.^**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and as always have a nice day!**

**I.Y.G.T.F.Y.M.B.S:3**


End file.
